muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrantHarding
Classical pic Hey Grant, that picture on Sesame Street Classical Sketches is great! What's it from? -- Scott Scarecroe 15:16, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :The All-Animal Orchestra with Seiji Ozawa and Placido Flamingo, from Put Down the Duckie. Glad you like the picture! GrantHarding 15:46, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Muppets/Creatures picture Oh my gosh, your picture on Muppets vs Creatures is so cool! I'm putting that page on Today on Muppet Wiki. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:43, 26 January 2006 (UTC) All Work and All Play (VHS) Hey Grant, I see you working with All Work and All Play (VHS). Do you need any help? I'm trying to figure out what that table is. If you want to experiment, take a look at the Sandbox. -- Scarecroe 22:39, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :My understanding was that that page was in the Sandbox. The table and the weird headings don't mean anything; I was indeed just experimenting. GrantHarding 23:32, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Oh oh oh oh! Now I understand. Yeah, no. This was my first time using the Sandbox, and I thought that since that page was linked to from the Sandbox, it was part of the Sandbox. I would never have experimented with that page if I'd thought otherwise. But I get it now. I put the All Work and All Play page back the way it was. GrantHarding 23:43, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :::P.S. I can see how that table would be pretty mystifying. :) It's in the Sandbox now, where it belongs. GrantHarding 23:46, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay, it's cool. The architecture takes some getting used to, but you're getting it. Have fun! -- Scarecroe 02:08, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Categories Hey dude: Yay, I'm seeing all the great Fraggle stuff you're adding today! That's awesome. I have a trick for you -- when you're putting in a category tag, you can specify how the article will be alphabetized -- so you can have The Yellow Cavern listed under Yellow, instead of under The. This is how you do it: Yellow Cavern The stuff after the | character tells it how to alphabetize the item. Now you're all set! -- Danny Toughpigs 01:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) : Oh, so THAT'S how they do it. GrantHarding 01:35, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's like magic, only easier. Is there anything else you've been trying to figure out how to do? -- Danny Toughpigs 01:40, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::Don't think so. Thanks for filling me in on this though! (Where we goin'? The Echo Hole! How far is it? Long way to go!) GrantHarding 01:58, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Cool. If you need me, I'll be in The Messin'-Around Cave. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:21, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Talk box *Hey Grant: We just created something new -- a "talk box," which you can use when you've posted a question on a talk page. It alerts people who look at the article that there's a question, so they don't miss it. When you edit the article, just put this in at the top: -- and it'll make this box. Cool, yeah? -- Toughpigs 05:54, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hi Grant! *Hey Grant! It's awesome to see you here, jumping in and making trouble. I agree about getting official spellings for those characters... We should figure that out. -- Toughpigs 03:16, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC)